Forgive Me, I Inherited This
by Marteczka's Quill
Summary: Andromeda Black has always followed the traditional Pureblood ways. But eventually, the fact that her family's thoughts are wrong becomes impossible to ignore. This story traces Andromeda's teen years as she breaks the ultimate rules of being a Black.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

_**Story is named after "Family Tradition" by Senses Fail.**_

**Note: I am very well aware of Andromeda being quite a bit older than her cousin Sirius. However, in my story, they are the same age.**

Andromeda Black stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, ready to board the scarlet train that would take her to her second home. Her mother, Druella Black, stood next to her, proper and impassive in her long green silk robes, her curly brown hair pulled up into an orderly bun. They both jumped a little at the sound of the shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express, warning students to get on board.

"Bellatrix, watch out for your sisters," Druella reminded her eldest daughter, "And all of you, give my regards to Professor Slughorn."

Bellatrix nodded, her large, heavily lidded dark eyes solemn. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Bye, Mum." Andromeda spoke without emotion. They were never a family that condoned teary farewells.

Narcissa spoke in her cold but timid voice. "See you at Christmas, Mother."

"Remember that you are of the Black family and make us all proud." Druella gave them all stiff, rather awkward hugs and waved them towards the train.

Bellatrix climbed aboard first and ran straight to the compartment that held her fellow seventh-year Slytherins. Andromeda watched as Rodolphus Lestrange moved over swiftly, making a spot for Bellatrix before anyone else realized she was in the compartment. Evan Rosier watched him resentfully.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. She was used to boys falling all over Bellatrix. She was beautiful, with long, thick, dark hair that fell down her back in natural curls and deep brown eyes framed with long black eyelashes. However, Andromeda hated the crowd that her older sister chose to associate with. They were the creepiest Slytherins in existence, all of them obsessed with the Dark Lord and most likely plotting to join him the second that they were finished with school.

Narcissa, a fifth year, trailed nervously behind Andromeda, looking for her friends in every compartment they passed.

"Narcissa!" called a male voice. The Black sister in question turned to her left and saw Lucius Malfoy gesturing for her to join him and the rest of their friends. Narcissa blushed before muttering a goodbye to her older sister and rushing over to Lucius's compartment, her straight blonde hair flying behind her.

Free of Bellatrix and Narcissa, Andromeda slid into an empty compartment on her right. She slumped into her seat and sighed. She wasn't particularly awaiting her sixth year at Hogwarts amongst her fellow Slytherins. Truth be told, she hated the House, and felt that she had only been placed there because of her family name. The only Black who had been Sorted into another House was considered an outcast. No one talked to Sirius because of his place in Gryffindor and his will to be different. Secretly, however, Andromeda kept up a correspondence with her cousin, who was in the same year as herself. She was jealous of his freedom, as he had run away from his mother the previous month, and in that, was now free of his responsibilities and the numerous pressures of the surname that they shared.

Her musings were interrupted as she heard the audible click of the compartment door sliding open. Ted Tonks and a few of his fellow sixth-year Gryffindors entered, looking wary.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ted sounded unsure.

Andromeda shrugged. The boys took that as consent and collapsed onto the plush seats, talking and laughing as they were before. Ted, however, studied Andromeda intently.

She resembled her older sister, Bellatrix, only slightly. She was just as beautiful, but in a different way. Her hair was just as thick, but fell in softer waves and was a lighter color. Andromeda's eyes were a kinder shape and color and her eyelids were not as severe. She was also quite a bit shorter than Bellatrix.

Andromeda kept her gaze at the window, her face expressionless. She wondered what her mother would think of her, sitting in a compartment with a bunch of rowdy Gryffindor boys, at least one of them a known Mudblood. The thought of defying her family presented itself in her head, and once it was there, it was impossible to ignore.

She turned to Ted and put on a charming smile. "Hello," she said.

He looked surprised at the way she addressed him. Weren't the Black sisters supposed to be extremely prejudiced and stuck-up? But he'd always thought Andromeda was beautiful, unlike her two sisters, one cold as a fish and the other wild and evil-looking…

"Hey," Ted replied, smiling as well. Andromeda noticed for the first time how handsome he was, with his fair hair and light blue eyes.

His friends quieted down, staring at the pair in disbelief. Andromeda Black was talking to a Muggle-born?

"So you're in Slytherin?" Ted gestured to the insignia on Andromeda's robes, the familiar silver and green snake. She found herself hating it immediately and wishing for the red and gold lion that decorated Sirius's robes.

Andromeda sighed. "Yes," she answered glumly and somewhat reluctantly.

Ted was incredulous. "And you don't like that?"

"Well," Andromeda began, not sure of what would be the prudent response, "Slytherins tend to be selfish and prejudiced."

Ted leaned forward, wishing he could record her words to play over and over in his head. "You're not prejudiced?" His voice was soft.

Andromeda shifted in her seat, nervous and fidgety. "I guess I'm not."

Ted grinned. "Well, great. A down-to-earth Slytherin. I never thought one existed."

Andromeda stared at the green hills rolling past them through the window. "Me either," she agreed.

Ted laughed before becoming sober once more. "But aren't you a Black?"

The tension in the compartment became visible. Andromeda clenched her teeth, at a loss for words. She nodded.

"Like Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa?" Ted prodded.

Andromeda smiled bitterly. "More like Sirius."

The doors to the compartment were thrown open with a clang, causing Andromeda and Ted to jump back in their seats. Bellatrix observed them all, looking haughty and disapproving as she studied the people sitting with her younger sister.

"Why are you sitting with this filth, Dromeda?" Bellatrix glared at Ted Tonks meaningfully.

Andromeda dropped her gaze to the floor, looking as if she wished she could be anywhere else in the world.

"We aren't _filth_, Black," Ted spat back, angry.

"Your blood seems to disagree," Bellatrix scoffed.

Ted's friends jumped to their feet, pulling out their wands and pointing them at Bellatrix, though hers was held ready. She had always possessed a wicked delight in dueling.

Andromeda placed herself in between the outstretched wands, sick of the bickering.

"Let's just go, Bella." She pulled on her sister's arm, willing her to back down.

Bellatrix's eyes were burning in anger, but she took one look at her younger sister's exasperated expression and yielded.

"You're right. Mudbloods aren't worth the effort." She grinned maliciously and pushed ahead of Andromeda, missing the apologetic look her sister aimed toward Ted Tonks.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! This is only my second FanFiction so don't be harsh! (: **

**-MQ**


	2. Contagious Ideas

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

Andromeda daydreamed idly, leaning her cheek against her fist as she half-listened to Lucretia Vermil chatter on about her summer while every other student in the Great Hall feasted on the magnificent meal prepared for them as a welcome to beginning of first term. She had known the girl since their first year together at Hogwarts, and by all definition, they were best friends. Lucretia was the type of witch Andromeda's parents approved of: she was a Slytherin, received good marks, was always polite, and most importantly, was of the purest blood, as the Vermils were one of the oldest and richest magical families in existence. Lucretia was well-respected amongst the Slytherin students, though she didn't get as much attention from the boys as she preferred, due to her being incredibly plain; she had flat, rather lifeless dark blonde hair and small, ordinary hazel eyes. Andromeda liked her immensely, but she had to admit that the girl had a problem knowing when to shut up.

As Lucretia began to babble excitedly about the hippogriff her parents had bought her for her sixteenth birthday, Andromeda felt her eyes wander towards the Gryffindor table. Lucretia noticed this and stopped talking abruptly.

"He's a disgrace to your family name, isn't he?" Lucretia shook her head at Sirius's backside disapprovingly. Andromeda's eyes were focused on Ted Tonks.

"I suppose he is." She frowned, hating how much heritage mattered to her parents.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to just run away like that! I'll bet Walburga was absolutely crushed!" Lucretia was haughty.

"Wait, what? Who are you talking about?" Andromeda asked, confused. Ted had nothing to do with Aunt Walburga…

"Sirius, of course! Who did you think I was talking about?" Her friend looked back at Andromeda, puzzled.

Andromeda picked at her pudding, wondering if telling Lucretia the truth would be wise.

"Me? Oh, er, no one. I guess I just got lost again." She smiled apologetically.

Lucretia smiled back. "You do tend to be a vivid daydreamer, I'll give you that!" She laughed. Andromeda watched her friend's glance turn back to where it had been most of the evening: on Lucius Malfoy.

Lucretia had fancied Lucius since her third year, when he was transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, and been placed in their grade. Since then, she had taken extreme measures to get to know him, including loitering in the corridors he patrolled after hours just so he could give her detention all of the last year, when he got his Prefect badge.

Her friend wasn't the only one charmed by Lucius's light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, smart mouth, or status as Slytherin's lead Chaser on the Quidditch team. Most of the girls in their House adored him, including Andromeda's younger sister, Narcissa, the girl that Lucius followed around like a puppy. Andromeda had always thought he was a bit of creep, like Bellatrix's friends, who he most loyally dined with every evening.

Andromeda turned away from Lucretia, disgusted by the slavish look on her face.

Suddenly, the jeers and chatting of the Slytherin table were too much for her. She wanted desperately to get away, to talk to the only person in her family who she regarded with genuine affection.

Andromeda faked a yawn. Lucretia reluctantly turned back to face her.

"I'm really tired. I'd better get to bed," lied Andromeda.

"I'll come with you." Lucretia moved to get up.

"No, no, it's fine. I know you don't want to go up yet. I'll be okay by myself, really," Andromeda protested. It was essential that Lucretia didn't follow her.

Lucretia shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Andromeda replied, swinging her legs over the bench of the table and rising to her feet in one fluid motion. She made sure no one was watching her before making a detour to the Gryffindor table and tapping her cousin on the shoulder.

"Dromeda!" exclaimed Sirius, pleased. Andromeda put a finger to her lips and twitched her shoulder in the direction of her sisters and the rest of the Slytherins.

"Oh, right," muttered Sirius, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Andromeda forced a smile at him. "I just don't want them to gossip."

Unexpectedly, Sirius snickered. "That reminds me. I overheard some interesting conversation about you today." He dropped his voice and scooted over, making room for her on the bench. Andromeda knew that from her backside she was unrecognizable, but pulled her chestnut colored hair in front of her shoulders and pulled her black hat over her head for good measure before sitting next to him.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "There's always talk about me. Who was it this time?"

Sirius exchanged a look with his best friend James, who was grinning. "Ted Tonks," he answered finally.

Andromeda struggled to keep her facial expression looking disinterested. "Oh," she said coolly, "What did he say?"

Sirius tried to contain his laughter. "He was asking Romulus Fillsen if he thought you would ever go out with a Muggle-born." He and James burst out laughing.

Andromeda narrowed her eyebrows. "And why on earth is that so amusing?"

Sirius looked at her as if she was missing something. "Come on, Andromeda. You may be my favorite cousin, but you're still a Slytherin, and a Black for that matter."

"You're a Black, too." She sounded affronted.

Sirius grimaced. "By name only," he growled.

"Well who says I want to be just like our family, too?" Andromeda's voice was rising.

"You don't?" Sirius sounded puzzled.

Andromeda slouched, all of the air seeming to leave her body. "No," she whispered, "I don't. I'm tired of pretending that I'm completely satisfied with my life."

**Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter; I'm still getting used to playing with some new characters, considering I've been writing about Fred Weasley all day for my other story, "Stay Young." **

**Please review, and next chapter will be longer! (:**

**-MQ**


	3. The Perks of Being a Slytherin

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

Rain pattered against the glass windows of Andromeda's dormitory, making incredibly loud splashes that completely rendered it impossible for her to fall asleep. Many years ago, when Andromeda was a child, her aunt Walburga had often told her that rain was made when the heavens were crying with grief at a bad decision that Andromeda had made. Though she had cast that belief off when she became old enough to recognize it as a scolding, Andromeda felt that tonight's heavy and unexpected rain was telling her not to defy the rules.

She rolled over and climbed out of bed, pulling aside the green curtains to do so and wandered over to the green velvet window seat. The Slytherin dormitories and common room were in the dungeons of the old castle, just underneath the lake. Andromeda's dormitory, however, was right below the surface of the water, making the loud splashes of the rain magnified in audibility by about twelve times, or at least it seemed so in her head.

The window gave Andromeda a view of water. Green, murky, water. She had always hated that about the quarters of her House. Just the location itself was about as sinister as most of it's occupants were already or were going to be in the future.

The sight of the green lake and the furnishing of the dormitory were avid reminders of how much Andromeda didn't belong in Slytherin House. Everything was green, black, and silver, and the furniture was heavy and antique-looking, very similar to Andromeda's own home. She longed for more color, more cheerfulness. What she had now felt much like a depressing motivator to branch out like Sirius had.

Andromeda sighed and tiptoed out of the dormitory, edging her way down the long flight of stairs to the common room. She sank into a black armchair by the blazing fireplace, completely alone. As the night wore on she fell into a fast slumber, her dreams consisting of Bellatrix turning into a giant, green and black serpent and biting her on the ankle.

"Andromeda!"

She woke to the sound of her name being pronounced quite loudly by Lucretia, who was already dressed and ready for the first day of lessons. She looked shocked to find her friend sleeping in an armchair in the common room. It was so unlike the proper Andromeda she knew.

Andromeda jolted up with a start. The next thing she noticed was the snickering of the other students. She glowered at them and hurried towards the stairs, preparing herself for the long climb she would have to make just to find her robes.

When she was dressed, her hair was decent and her teeth were clean, Andromeda raced back down the spiraling stairwell, book bag flying behind her. The common room was now empty except for the few stragglers, who, like herself, had gotten quite a late start that morning.

She rushed to the Great Hall, abandoning her usual slow and proper walk for a fast pace that she knew would make her mother cringe with embarrassment. The halls were filled with students already going to their first classes, and Andromeda had yet to get a schedule!

The panic that this realization brought caused the brisk walk to turn into flat-out running. In her haste, Andromeda didn't pay much attention to avoiding people, and, before she knew it, she had tackled Ted Tonks to the ground and landed right on top of him, her books and his spilling everywhere.

Embarrassment replaced panic as Andromeda blushed and pulled herself off of him, kneeling on the ground to pick up her books as a familiar laugh reached her ears.

Sirius could hardly contain himself as he, James, and their friend Remus stooped to help Andromeda gather her possessions. She let her hair fall over her face to hide her flush and tried not to look at any of them, not noticing whose hand she brushed in the process.

"Here," said Ted, smiling kindly at her and handing her some of her books, Sirius handing her the ones that he and his friends had gathered at the same time. Andromeda tried unsuccessfully to balance both piles in her arms at once, but before they could slip, a strong arm stopped them while a gentle hand steadied her arm.

"Are you good now?" Ted asked, his eyes twinkling.

Andromeda nodded, too embarrassed to say anything other than, "Sorry."

Ted chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You can run into me anytime." And with a smile at her and a nod to Sirius, whose friends had abandoned him, Ted headed in the direction of his first block.

Sirius blew up the second he was gone. "You-can-run-into-me-any-time?" he choked out between laughs.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled, and pushing past him, she marched off towards the Great Hall once more, this time without injuring herself, her books, or any other student in the hallways.

The Great Hall was almost empty, the biggest group remaining consisting of Bellatrix and her friends at Slytherin table. When she saw her sister entering the Great Hall, Bellatrix yelled loudly for her to join them.

Though it went against her better judgment, Andromeda accepted her sister's offer and took a seat beside Antonin Dolohov, whose permanent twisted leer made her want to shield her face.

Bellatrix finished her breakfast and looked expectantly at Andromeda, who stared back, confused.

"What?" she asked.

Bellatrix examined her as if looking for signs of damage. "I heard you ran into a Mudblood earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Her remark earned her several deep laughs from the male students at the table.

Andromeda tried to keep herself from glaring at her older sister. Instead, she forced a smile and mumbled something under her breath.

Her soot colored owl, Seftin, came swooping towards her, a paper clutched in his beak. He dropped it on her as he flew past, on his way back to the Owlry.

Andromeda surveyed her schedule with raised eyebrows. This morning started with Transfiguration, then Potions, and last, Charms, her favorite class. Tommorrow's classes, however, did not look half as interesting. She sighed.

Dolohov read her schedule over her shoulder. He smiled, a rather terrible sight.

"We have Charms together," he said, pleased.

Andromeda had to fight to prevent herself from grimacing. "That's great," she said in a strained voice, mentally cursing Charms.

The creepy way he looked at her made Andromeda lose her appetite. She was making to leave when Bellatrix reminded her that she was skipping breakfast.

"I'm just not hungry," she answered absent-mindedly, in a hurry to get away from all of them.

Bellatrix didn't catch on. "Oh. Alright then, I'll see you at lunch!" she called cheerfully at her sister's retreating back, unaware of Andromeda's instinctual shudder at the ghastly thought as she hurried to Transfiguration.

**Author's Note: **

**Just a reminder that this story is about Andromeda's years as a teenager, not her daughter Nymphadora's. Remus Lupin, in J.K. Rowling's tale, is actually much younger than Andromeda, not the same age, so no worries about him being old enough to be Nymphadora Tonks's father(:**

**Please review!**

**-MQ**


	4. An Unfortunate Turn of Events?

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

"Very good, Miss Black!" said Slughorn delightedly, as he watched Andromeda's potion turn a fair shade of pink and bubble merrily.

Andromeda gave him a small smile before turning back to her work. Potions was not her favorite class, but she was a fairly decent hand at it, and it relaxed her. Lucretia hadn't managed to pull the qualifying O.W.L. for the class, so the seat beside Andromeda was empty, resulting in a calming silence at her table.

Suddenly, the doors to the dungeon classroom burst open, pushed so hard that they reverberated off the stone walls with a clang, almost hitting the student who rushed into the class, looking disheveled and stressed.

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at the newcomer before recognizing him.

"Ah, Ted!" he exclaimed jovially, his hands on his protruding belly. "Come in, lad, come in!"

Ted Tonks stumbled into the classroom, looking embarrassed. Andromeda tried not to look at Sirius as she mixed the potion in her cauldron cautiously.

Ted mumbled something to Slughorn, who nodded understandingly.

"Blast those schedule mix-ups!" he replied cheerfully. "No matter, Ted, no matter. It just so happens that there's an empty seat for you over here, right beside Miss Black. Go on, sit down, sit down my boy! You look like I've sentenced you to death, Andromeda…"

Andromeda's cheeks flooded with color as she moved her stool over, making room for Ted, who looked absolutely mortified as he stared at the surface of the table.

Slughorn, however, didn't notice the tension at the table. "Seeing as you arrived so late, Ted, Andromeda can share her work with you. You're in luck; she's blessed in Potions!" He beamed at the pair, ignoring Sirius's sniggering two tables away, and waddled back to his desk.

Andromeda put on her usually dignified expression and went back to carefully stirring her potion, making sure not to rush. Ted just stared at her blankly.

"What are we making?" he finally mumbled, looking nervous.

Andromeda kept her eyes on her cauldron. "Amortentia," she replied.

"Ah," Ted said quietly, "The most powerful love potion in the world?"

Andromeda blushed as she heard the double meaning in his words. She nodded, judging her voice would betray how unusually discomposed she was.

"So…" Ted began, as he started chopping up some roots, "You're pretty good at Potions, huh?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I'd say I was alright, but Professor Slughorn seems to think I'm better than that," she said in an offhand voice.

She reached for the chopped up roots, bumping Ted's hand accidentally, as he was about to add them as well. Andromeda pulled her hand back.

"Sorry," she muttered.

To her surprise, Ted chuckled. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

Andromeda smiled ruefully. "I guess I keep upsetting you."

Ted smiled crookedly, ruffling up his hair with the back of his hand. "Not really," he replied. "If it keeps me seeing you, I don't mind in the least."

Andromeda looked down. She hated how his words filled her with excitement. Just last year, she would have cast him off for being Gryffindor and a Mudblood to boot. What was going on with her?

She felt a light bump from behind her.

"Sorry, cuz," snickered Sirius, making his way past her to the storage cabinet. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"What did I do?" he asked her, making his eyes wide and innocent as he walked backwards. Andromeda winced as he crashed right into a furious Lily Evans, whose cauldron tipped over and spilled it's contents onto the ground.

She whipped around and glared at him. Ted coughed to hide his laugh.

"Oops, sorry Evans," Sirius managed through his laughing. Lily glowered at him, turning her head to glare at James as well, whose amused expression turned to a crestfallen one. He turned his eyes back to his cauldron, sighing dejectedly.

"Ouch," Ted muttered. Andromeda nodded in agreement. It was widely known that James nursed a soft spot in his prankster's heart for Lily, who, ironically, hated him.

Andromeda tried to tune out Sirius's frenzied apologies to his best friend, while James continued to ignore him, as she tapped her cauldron twice with her wand. The bubbling pink turned into a sheer pearl color and smoothed instantly.

Ted clapped appreciatively, looking impressed. Slughorn, who was in the middle of calming Lily, abandoned the redhead in despair and turned to Andromeda and Ted.

"Well done! You managed the potion perfectly!" Slughorn smiled, the corners of his walrus mustache turning up as well.

"It was all Andromeda's doing," Ted confessed, grinning at her.

Andromeda tried to keep herself from thinking about how nice her name sounded when pronounced by his voice. She smiled shyly and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Workmanship of this sort deserves some kind of reward," said Slughorn pleasantly. "No homework for either of you!"

Andromeda felt Lily's glare on her back, but thanked her teacher nonetheless.

"Now, now, Andromeda. You were always a favorite of mine, yes indeed! You and Ted can depart for lunch early!" Slughorn ignored the pleading of the other students, whose potions in no way resembled Andromeda's.

He waved his wand, collecting their potion into a bottle and cleaning up their mess at the same time. Ted picked up his books, as well as Andromeda's, and opened the door for her as they left the room, Andromeda knowing full well that the eyes of everyone in the classroom were on their backs.

Ted wouldn't hear of Andromeda's protests to carry her own things. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman," he would remark in a pompous tone that would make her laugh, smiling when she did.

The two finally reached the Great Hall, where only a few students were already seated.

"Er…" Ted was unsure of where to sit.

Andromeda tried to put on a bright face as she headed over to the Slytherin table, Ted following with her books. She froze as she recognized Narcissa's pale face looking at the two of them in wonder.

"Wha-" Ted stiffened as he recognized Narcissa Black. "Right," he said, his tone serious, "Here are your books. I'll, er, see you around." Placing Andromeda's things on the table, he practically sprinted away from them, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Andromeda attempted to hold in her sigh. She gathered her school books and took a seat beside her younger sister.

"Who was that?" Narcissa asked, frowning at Ted Tonks's back.

Lucius Malfoy cut in before Andromeda could answer. "Gryffindor Mudblood," he sneered, looking disdainful.

Narcissa glanced at her elder sister questioningly.

"We were paired together for Potions," Andromeda explained quietly.

"What's this talk about Dromeda associating with Mudbloods?" Bellatrix sat down opposite Narcissa, her usual crowd trailing behind her.

"In a most unfortunate turn of events," said Lucius arrogantly, "Our Andromeda was paired with Ted Tonks in her Potions class just now. Slughorn was obviously desperate." He shot a sympathetic smile at Andromeda, who forced a smile in return.

"That is precisely why I decided to discontinue the class this year, Lucius." Lucretia arrived, pulling out the chair next to Andromeda.

Narcissa glowered. "I thought you failed the O.W.L?" She blinked innocently at Lucretia's furious expression. Lucius grinned lazily and put an arm around Narcissa.

"Potions," cut in Yaxley, "Is a fairly useless subject. The direction in which I will head requires no need of such knowledge." He grinned conspiratorially at Dolohov.

Andromeda stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork to relieve her feelings. She felt eyes on her and glanced up to see everyone sitting close to her staring at her in wonder.

"Dromeda?" Bellatrix sounded concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Andromeda smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Bella. I'm just… upset about my partner for Potions class, you know," she lied.

A few feet away from her table, Ted froze, his face falling.

Lucretia patted her friend's arm. "It's okay, Andromeda. Everyone gets stuck with a Mudblood sometime during their Hogwarts years."

Bellatrix cackled. "I'll take care he doesn't bother you, sis."

Andromeda muttered a word of thanks, feeling like a rotten person. She then noticed Ted standing behind her, looking hurt.

"You forgot your quill," he said fiercely, handing it to her. Andromeda felt her face get hot. Before she could say anything, Rodolphus Lestrange replied for her.

"Andromeda Black doesn't want to be bothered by you, Mudblood. I'd advise you left her alone." He smiled a nasty smirk and turned back to Bellatrix.

Ted grimaced. "I wouldn't want anything to do with her," he snapped, and stomped away, pushing past other students in his haste to exit the Great Hall.

"See?" said Bellatrix. "He won't be a problem any longer." She looked pleased.

Everyone at the table resumed their previous conversations, not noticing that Andromeda had paled and didn't touch any more of her lunch. She merely stared at the double doors of the Hall, feeling miserable and craving the company of the person who, by now, surely hated her.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, sorry for the long time in between updates! I promise it won't happen again(:**

**So, you all know the drill: review and I'll update faster!**

**-MQ**


	5. In the Hall With a Mudblood

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

Andromeda sighed as she slammed her Charms book shut. There was no way she could get anything done in the din that was ever-present in the Slytherin common room. Picking up her book, quill, and her half-finished essay on the use of the Aguamenti Charm, she gave up her black leather armchair to a couple whose arms refused to leave each other and strode swiftly through the thick door, into the immediately calming silence of the hallway outside.

The cool air of the dungeons was welcoming in comparison to the sweltering heat she had just endured. Feeling vastly more comfortable, Andromeda took a seat on the cold stone floor and cracked open her book once more, browsing through it for more ideas to include in her fairly uninteresting essay.

A few minutes later, the scratching of her quill against parchment was disrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Andromeda looked up to see the torn expression of the boy standing over her. She felt a blush crawl across her cheeks as she recognized Ted in his Gryffindor Prefect's uniform.

"Loitering in the hallways isn't permitted after hours, Miss Black." His tone was cold and clipped. Andromeda cringed.

"Sorry, I was finishing my essay. It's too loud in the common room," she explained half-heartedly, knowing his sure hatred of her would alone land her a detention.

"Ah, yes. The Slytherin common room. Nasty place; I would run out of there, too. But surely," and here his voice was hard, "it isn't a problem to one who belongs there?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. She didn't glare often; it was another one of the things her mother had added to her blacklist. It did have one exception, though: Mudbloods. Andromeda was filled with revulsion as she realized her actions would be heartily approved by her family. However, the idea was dismissed as soon as it came; she knew Ted deserved it at the moment.

"I find it interesting that you chose the very spot you despise so much to patrol, Tonks." Andromeda rose to her feet, face-to-face with Ted, her assignment left abandoned on the floor. "Were you hoping for a chance to grant me detention?"

Ted's eyes tightened with hurt momentarily before returning to the expressionless state he preferred.

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. I'd never waste so much time paying attention to you," he sneered back.

Andromeda gave a high and dry laugh that greatly resembled Bellatrix's.

"Oh, you don't? Is that why you kept following me around? Asking your friends if they thought I'd ever go out with you?" She knew she was being harsh, but the pent-up emotions of never being able to say what she really felt were dangerously close to overflowing, and confronting Ted provided her with the perfect opportunity to relieve them.

Color rose in Ted's cheeks, but he didn't back down.

"That's just like you Purebloods. Arrogant enough to think that anyone would be able to get past the inflated egos you all seem to possess to actually want to get to know you!" he shouted angrily.

Andromeda's composure slipped, much against her will. She felt a crumbling hurt reveal itself on her features and turned away from Ted, facing the wall instead.

He was much too softhearted and partial of her to let Andromeda suffer in front of him.

"Andromeda... I'm sorry." He sounded regretful.

Andromeda kept her stare on the boring brick patterns of the dungeon walls. To her mortification, she felt a single tear escape her eye and begin it's slow descent down her smooth cheek. She wiped it away quickly, not quite managing to avoid Ted's notice.

"Are you crying?" He sounded horrified. "Look, I'm really, really sorry. Please don't cry," he whispered, not really understanding how his colored outburst could have reduced her to the point of tears.

"I'm not crying," Andromeda mumbled. "I'm just-"

But what exactly Andromeda was doing, Ted would never find out. They were interrupted at that precise moment by none other than their headmaster, Professor Armando Dippet.

His expressionless face turned into a reprimanding frown.

"Miss Black, Mr. Tonks," he began, "I trust that you two have a good reason for lingering in the corridors at such a late hour? Surely by this time you should be off to bed?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to speak, but Ted beat her to it.

"It's my fault, Professor."

Andromeda's jaw dropped a little in surprise at his words. Was Ted really going to accept the blame for everything?

"I was patrolling the hallways, Prefect duty, Sir. I decided to abuse my privilege for staying out after hours," and here Ted glanced at Andromeda, begging her to play along, "so I invited my girlfriend out with me. She didn't want to come, but I tried to persuade her. You see, I didn't think we would be caught." Ted hung his head, the perfect actor.

Andromeda felt her stomach drop a bit at the words 'my girlfriend', but recollected herself quickly. She nodded gravely, at the same time preserving the perfect dignity that she inherited from generations of

Blacks.

Professor Dippet stared at the two of them, evidently puzzled. One of Druella and Cygnus Black's daughters, girlfriend of a Muggle-born?

He sighed, defeated.

"Well, alright then. No detention for either of you, but I am subtracting 5 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Count yourselves lucky and off to your Houses, both of you!" Their headmaster wiped his forehead, exhausted.

Andromeda and Ted nodded earnestly and turned around, hurrying to their dorms.

Andromeda stopped at the nearby door to the Slytherin common room. Ted looked at her, surprised.

"I just wanted to say..." Andromeda put on her most dignified expression. "Thank you. My mother would have killed me if she found out I was hanging around the hallways with-" She stopped as she realized where her sentence was going.

"With a Mudblood," Ted finished quietly, looking sullen.

Andromeda blushed once more, embarrassed at her blunder.

"They don't get it," she whispered.

A hopeful look dawned on Ted's face.

"No, they don't," he whispered back, moving closer to Andromeda so that her back was against the wall and she was staring into his blue eyes.

"Blood isn't everything," Andromeda concluded. She reached out a hand hesitatingly, touching Ted's cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. He closed his eyes.

Andromeda suddenly came back to her senses. Jerking her hand back, she dashed under Ted's arm and through the heavy door that led to her

House's quarters with nothing other than a mumbled and discomposed, "goodnight."

Ted watched the door swing shut behind her retreating back, a small smile on his face. He had no idea what it was that drew him to Andromeda Black so much, but whatever it was, it was strong.

The only thing he did know was that he was definitely brushing off Rodolphus Lestrange's warning. He wanted everything to do with Bellatrix's beautiful younger sister.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long time in between updates! I've been really busy and have been working on my other story as well…**

**Also, if the spacing on here is messed up, I apologize.**

**Anyways, I hope that you all are sticking with Ted and Andromeda (which I think is a beautiful name)!**

**Give me some more reviews, please!**

**-MQ**


	6. The Worst Predicament

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that sounds familiar is hers. I just enjoy playing with the world she created. **_

Andromeda tapped her wand against the hard wood of her desk, watching the red sparks fly from it absent-mindedly. She heard a snicker from the seat beside hers and immediately stopped, straightening up as she did so. Anything that drew Dolohov's attention was to be avoided.

"…Nonverbal spells are incredibly useful in defending yourself against the Dark Arts. They ensure that sense of spontaneity that may win you a duel…" Professor Cubbins droned on, failing to recognize that the Slytherin half of his class was asleep.

Andromeda stifled a yawn. Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily her worst subject. She had barely scraped an 'Acceptable' in her O.W.L. last year because she found the class so difficult to take seriously. The crowd that associated with her family was most definitely the sort that would _use_ the Dark Arts. Andromeda didn't plan on joining them, but was certain that her family's affiliations with the Dark Lord would be enough to defend her against attacks from that side. Therefore, receiving an education in the matter would be completely pointless.

The person who was sitting next to her seemed eager to be a living example of this argument. Dolohov scoffed at Professor Cubbins's every word, and instead practiced waving his wand around lazily, no doubt thinking of the exact type of curses the class was learning to fend off. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, look at the time!" Professor Cubbins said in wonder. "Ah, well. Before any of you leave, make sure to take note of the 13-inch essay I've assigned on the Patronus Charm. I'd like it on my desk Monday morning!"

The students groaned, gathering their belongings and shuffling out of the classroom. Andromeda pretended to be busy finding her quill while she graciously denied Dolohov's intentions of waiting for her.

"No, no, you go on! I have to, er, ask the professor something," she insisted, sighing with relief when he finally turned to leave with the other pupils.

"Looking for this?"

Andromeda looked up to see Sirius holding her eagle feather quill, grinning.

"You found it," Andromeda said flatly, not bothering to answer with any enthusiasm.

Sirius chuckled. "Trying to ditch the Death Eaters, are we?" he teased light-heartedly.

Andromeda scowled. "He follows me everywhere. I wish he'd get the message." She snatched her quill out of her cousin's hand and shoved it into her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

Sirius kept pace with her as they walked out of the classroom. "It's kind of hard to get a message that no one's told him." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know perfectly well why I can't tell him to leave me alone!" Andromeda hissed.

Sirius put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I thought you didn't want to be like the family," he said casually.

"Yes, but-" She stopped as she realized there was nothing to argue. She was simply being a coward.

Sirius smiled when he heard her sigh in defeat.

"You win," she mumbled darkly. They were now stopping under one of the many shaded alcoves in the Hogwarts hallways.

"Thought I would." He winked. "But there's something else I came to talk to you about."

Andromeda nodded at him. "Shoot."

Sirius let out a breath. "I really hate talking about this stuff, but if I'm going to have to endure that for one more night…" he muttered to himself, messing up his shaggy black hair, refusing to let it fall in his eyes.

His cousin crossed her arms, getting impatient.

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it. "It's about Ted."

Andromeda felt her heart race slightly at the sound of his name, but refused to let Sirius see her lose her cool.

"What about him?" she asked in an even voice free of emotion.

"He came back from Prefect duty on Tuesday night looking like he'd snogged a bunch of Veelas."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "English, please?"

Sirius laughed. "He looked incredibly happy, okay?"

Andromeda managed a stiff nod. "Right, and?"

Sirius bit his lip, messing up his hair again. "And then I heard him saying your name over and over again in his sleep."

Andromeda felt a strong blush covering her face. There was no way Sirius could believe her to be impartial _now_. She turned away from him, ready to escape while he hadn't noticed her reaction…

Sirius grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Don't be embarrassed, it's just me," he protested. "And I'm not finished."

His companion halted in her tracks, directing her gaze to the ground.

"Like I said, he was incredibly happy that night, and he woke up very cheerful the next morning. But here's the weird part," Sirius dropped his voice, "He returned from class that day looking very confused. And he's been growing moodier all week."

Andromeda didn't bother to ignore the suspicious tone in his voice. She leaned against the stone wall and tangled a hand in her dark brown hair.

"I've been avoiding him," she admitted.

Sirius inclined his head slowly. "That much I figured. But why? It's obvious you like him."

Andromeda slid slowly down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Sirius took a seat beside her and looked at her expectantly.

"On Tuesday night, we sort of… had a moment," she said bashfully.

Sirius blinked at her, confused. "Did you kiss him or something?"

"No! Definitely not! I'm not _that _kind of girl, Sirius, though I don't doubt you know a lot about them." She smirked.

"Oh, ha ha. Don't try to change the subject."

Andromeda let out a breath. "I suppose I thought I'd gone too far. I feared I might have shown him a glimpse of my true emotions."

Sirius was dumbfounded. "You think that makes _sense_?"

Andromeda laughed softly.

He wasn't done. "Since _when_ is it a bad thing to show the guy you like that you're interested? I swear, Dromeda, if every girl was like you, I'd never have a date!"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature," he commented, but stuck his out at her nonetheless. They both laughed.

"Hark who's talking," she said through her laughter.

Sirius sobered. "_Hark?_ Who says that?"

Andromeda laughed harder. "Hark is a perfectly good word!"

"Yeah, to you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Black?" She shoved him playfully.

"What do you think, Black?" Sirius laughed and lightly pushed her back.

Someone standing over them cleared their throat. Andromeda and Sirius stopped fighting and stood up quickly, their smiles fading as they eyed the Prefect badge on the boy's chest.

Sirius grinned as he realized it was Ted. He slapped his shoulder good-naturedly as he walked away from them.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." He winked at Andromeda, who was glaring at him furiously.

"What were you guys doing?" Ted mumbled, looking awkward, though it _had_ been his intention to talk to her.

Andromeda let out a nervous laugh. "He wanted to talk to me about something." She shook her head at Sirius, who was walking backwards up the hallway, making kissy faces at her.

Ted smiled, waving at Sirius, who mouthed, 'Good luck!'

"I'm going to kill him," Andromeda decided.

"There's no need for harsh actions," Ted replied, grinning.

Andromeda blushed as she realized they were in the exact same position as Tuesday night. She was leaning against the wall and he was very close to her.

He noted her blush and took a few steps back, letting her follow him away from the wall. An awkward silence took place between them, Andromeda remembering the obvious way she had attempted to avoid talking to him in Potions while Ted thought about Sirius's advice on asking out his cousin.

"Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," Ted said conversationally.

Andromeda couldn't help smiling. "Finally, right! It's only the first Friday back and it already feels like forever since I've entered that little village."

Ted grinned at her smile. "You have plans, then?"

Her heart thudded against her chest as she wondered at his intentions. "No, I don't," she managed.

Ted tried not to look relieved. "I don't suppose you'd want to go with me?"

Andromeda's breath caught. It was now or never; she had to decide. Should she do what she wanted, or should she do what was proper?

Ted looked disappointed at her silence. "Knew it," he muttered, and turned away, walking down the hallway swiftly.

Andromeda felt her decision made. "Wait!" she called, running after him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, completely out of breath.

Ted whirled around to face her, surprised.

"I'd love to go with you," she replied honestly.

He grinned. "I'll see you at eleven, then? Tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely." Andromeda smiled before turning to walk in the opposite direction. He watched her leave, not caring about all the people bumping into him as he stood in place.

"Yes!"

Sirius jumped out from behind one of the alcoves and crushed Andromeda in a bear-hug. James followed suit, joining in their hug.

Andromeda broke away from both of them, smiling like an idiot.

"You have no idea how much trouble you just saved us," said James, giving his best friend a high five.

"Please, she didn't do it for us," Sirius retorted.

"Oooh," they said in unison. Andromeda rolled her eyes and continued walking, James and Sirius calling after her the whole way.

Andromeda smiled at dinner, the thought of the next day cheering her up so much that she was actually able to endure the annoying people she was forced to sit with.

"What's with you?" asked Lucretia suspiciously, as Andromeda twirled a fork full of spaghetti in the air in front of her, daydreaming as usual.

"Nothing," she all but sang back.

Her friend raised her eyebrows but decided to ignore Andromeda's strange behavior. She helped herself to some spaghetti and a warm bun from the platters in front of them.

"You don't think they're going to Hogsmeade together, do you?"

Andromeda put her fork down to look towards Lucius and Narcissa, who were sitting two seats away from them, talking earnestly as always. She shrugged.

"Probably," she answered, thinking it was best not to lie.

Lucretia sighed heavily. She began to stab at her food in a moody fashion as she glared at Narcissa.

The pale blonde noticed her dark looks. She sniffed, affronted, and leaned forward, wanting to get her sister's attention.

"Andromeda!"

The girl broke out of her reverie and looked towards Narcissa.

"What?"

Narcissa exchanged looks with Lucius, who shook his head. She smiled and turned back to Andromeda.

"I heard that you're going to get asked out today!" she squealed, sounding excited.

Andromeda froze. There was no possible way Narcissa could know about Ted and look excited.

"Dolohov decided he wants you to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow," Narcissa continued, a smirk present on her face. She delighted in gossip.

Andromeda bit her lip, feeling anxious.

"What's this about Dolohov?" Bellatrix took the empty seat on Andromeda's left and began to shovel food onto her plate.

Narcissa stared, disgusted, at how much Bellatrix was planning on eating.

"I was just telling Dromeda here about our Antonin's interest in her." Narcissa winked coyly, probably thinking that Andromeda was pleased.

"Andromeda, that's great!" exclaimed Rodolphus, sliding onto the bench beside Bellatrix.

"He's definitely Pureblood," said Bellatrix. "His family is one of the oldest around. And he's got his head in the right place. I have to say I approve."

Andromeda remained silent as her sisters and their friends began to discuss how great of a couple she and Dolohov would make. She felt all of the happiness drain out of her as she realized that they wouldn't give her the choice of whether or not to accept him. They had already made it for her.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finally realizing the difficulty of writing two stories that I love very much at the same time.**

**Anyways, please forgive and review! (:**

**-MQ**


End file.
